


Blood Pressure

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: A lot of mother&son bonding, But KO may or may not show up, Carol in the past was a delinquent, Cops, KO is not really in this story, Kidnapping, LOTS OF SPOILERS, No Sex, No Smut, No Tentacle Sex, No Underage Sex, No on screen deaths, Not Really Character Death, Tasers, Technically Turbo K.O. was kidnapped, What Was I Thinking?, surprisingly no angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Shadowy Venomous is facing a run in with the law in the present.Carol faced run ins with the law in the past.And Turbo K.O. might face a run in with the law in the future.A broken family is already strained, and the blood is muddled too much.Or perhaps it's all a misunderstanding.





	1. Warrent

This was just supposed to be another attack on the plaza. It was going great. Matching in power with the dumb robot and doing actual damage on the plaza again.   
  
But when Shadowy Venomous heard the sirens, he turned. Everyone was distracted by the lights of one of the most terrifying forces.  
  
The police.  
  
Shadowy Venomous grabbed his son and shushed him as TKO fought.  
  
"C'mon dad! We can take 'em!"  
  
"TKO, I know you're excited, but I promise you. No one wins against the police."  
  
"What even are they?"  
  
"Shush. Let dad do the talking." He soothes.  
  
Out of the car stepped a gnome in a blue uniform, who got onto the car hood. "I am looking for one Laserblast a.k.a. Professor Venomous a.k.a. Shadowy Figure a.k.a. Shadowy Venomous. He has a warrent." The gnome announced. He had a nasily voice yet still commanded authority.  
  
Shadowy Venomous landed in front of the gnome. "Uh...h-hi officer. I am...who you're looking for. Shadowy Venomous, at your-"  
  
"Male Person who is currently going by the name of Shadowy Venomous, place the child down then place your hands in the air and get on your knees."  
  
Shadowy Venomous followed.  
  
"Wha-!? Dad!" TKO growled. "You don't have to listen to them!"  
  
"TKO, hush." Shadowy Venomous tried.  
  
"Come closer, sir."   
  
Shadowy Venomous tried to stand.  
  
"Stay on your knees!" Another voice commanded. A calico werecat had something aimed at him.  
  
Shadowy Venomous looked to the ground and got back to his knees. Over the asphalt, he shimmied over to the car hood, tearing his coat in the process.  
  
"Dad! You _can't_ be serious!" TKO protested as handcuffs were placed over the spiked wristbands.   
  
"Shadowy Venomous, you are under arrest on one account of faking your death, two accounts of kidnapping, one account of primary cause of suicide, two accounts child neglect, one account of child abuse and several accounts of tax evasion. You have the right to remain silent..." the gnome continued the usual spiel.  
  
"This is _rediculous_!" TKO shouted.  
  
"Officer Ishmael, you have the right to detain the child at your discretion." The gnome nodded to the Calico.  
  
The calico aimed as TKO tried to attack. One button press and two wires shot to their target, electrocuting TKO.  
  
He suffered for a while, before eventually passing out as the calico checked her tazer.  
  
"The child has been detained." Officer Ishmael says in her radio.   
  
Next, a Sphinx walked out and looked over papers. "Is there a Carol Kincaid in any buildings? Please come out. Carol Kincaid."  
  
Carol walked out of the bodega with a perplexed look on her face. A few more officers went to her and practically dragged her over to TKO. "Your son known as Kaio O. Kincaid, a.k.a. Turbo Kaio O. Kincaid, a.k.a. Halfsies Kaio O. Kincaid, a.k.a. Perfect Kaio O. Kincaid, a.k.a. Metal Kaio O. Kincaid. He has a warrent for running away. Until his court date, he is placed under house arrest and must have a legal guardian watching over him at all times. These guardians are his mother, Carol Kincaid and his Grandmother. Carol Kincaid, please pick up your son and the police will escort you two back to your current place of residence."  
  
Carol was shocked, but complied. She picked up the sleeping form of her once-son, and realized he had soiled himself. But the moment she picked him up, she was pushed to her car and quickly two police cars came to escort her.  
  
"Wait...who called the cops?" Someone asked.  
  
"I did!" Brandon said. "I was so sick and tired of being hungry! They kept destroying Beardo's Truck!"  
  
"Brandon! You're a genius!" ARMS smiled. "Your stomach did some good for once!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol tries to make a truce with TKO

TKO woke up with a start, shooting up from a fluffy mattress. He looked to see a familiar blanket. It was hazy in his memories, but it definitely was familiar. He tore it off to see himself wearing a onesie, decorated with yellow stars on a dark blue background. He rubbed his eyes, finding he wore no makeup. "Dad?" He asked groggily.  
  
"No..." a female voice answered. "It's mom."  
  
TKO snapped awake. "You!?" He growled. "Where did they take dad!?"  
  
"To the county jail. Look, we can talk over breakfast about what's going on. What do you want to eat?"  
  
TKO was taken aback slightly. He saw her already cooking something in the pot. He felt his stomach warm and growl. "What...do we have bacon?" He asked.  
  
Carol stepped away and checked the fridge. She got out some uncooked bacon and then went under the silverware drawer to grab a skillet. "Anything for veggies?" She asks.  
  
TKO stuck his tongue out at the idea. "No way!"  
  
"Not even potatoes?"  
  
TKO balked. Potatoes could make a variety of things that he liked, such as french fries or bulky foods... "I guess...I wouldn't mind potatoes." He mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I wouldn't mind potatoes!" He snarled, his hair making him look like a porcupine.  
  
"Alright." Carol hid her fear. "I'm making oatmeal for your grain, what else do you want in it?"  
  
TKO looked to the counter. "What about the cocoa powder?"  
  
Carol grabbed it and showed it to him. "It's very bitter. Though..." she handed him the can to look over and placed the bacon in the skillet finally. She then walked to a cabinet and grabbed a jar. "There it is!" She handed TKO the jar to look over.  
  
"Why are you giving me these?"  
  
"Just to show you things around the kitchen. You seem to be growing up pretty fast."  
  
TKO puffed his chest up at that. "Yeah! I am pretty mature for my age."  
  
"Do you think you're mature enough to start cooking?"  
  
"Hmm...nah... I'm still only 6-11." TKO said.  
  
"Are you old enough to get dressed by yourself?" She asked.   
  
"Uh, duh!" He said. He went down his ladder. He went to his dresser and put on his usual clothes. He walked back to see his mom already served up his food. He sat where it was placed and his mom sat across from him.  
  
It was weird. He was so used to trying to fight his mother, a symbol of oppressive authority, and now...? She asked him what he wanted?  
  
He blinked a few times at his food. It looked really good. He ate the oatmeal, flavored with chocolate in a really nice way, and then tried the other foods. His mom was... a really good cook. He and his dad usually stole food... but this was really good. And he got to choose what she made instead of stealing food that looked good.  
  
He glanced at his mom, who stared at her oatmeal and sipped her coffee.  
  
He bit his lip as he maybe thought of talking...but this was probably a ploy to get KO back. It was better to keep silent. Not give any chance for the oppression to cage him up again.


End file.
